knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Misao gorka i umna a ustroj od osvojene ljepote: Današnji pogled na roman Meše Selimovića . . .
Moj doživljaj Derviša i smrti u trenutku kada se pojavio bio je šok i totalna književna fascinacija, koji, stišano, traju i danas. Takav doživljaj sigurno je smetao mom čitalačkom prijemu Tvrđave, koju sam prihvatila sa zadrškom. Nakon kasnijih povremenih susreta sa oba romana, Tvrđavu sam tek danas doživjela kao jednakovrijednu u Selimovićevom djelu: Derviš i smrt i Tvrđava dijelovi su iste kulminacije autorovog životnog i književnog iskustva, teški opis istog nesavršenog čovjekovog svijeta, samo što Tvrđava ocrtava mogućnost individualnog spasa. Značajna umjetnička djela, kao što to odavno znamo, svakako dovršava i zaokružuje njihov konzument, ali u to njegovo specifično sustvaralaštvo ulaze i mijenjaju ga i njegove etape, njegove mijene na fonu vlastitog življenja: jednako kao što, na najširem planu, svaka epoha oblikuje različita tumačenja velikih umjetničkih ostvarenja prošlosti. Mikroplan analogan je evoluciji projiciranja uvijek novih dostignuća, ili potonuća, u svakom slučaju pečatā i novih oblika svijesti o čovjeku i svijetu,o onome što je bilo, pa, u nekoj mjeri, i o onome što dolazi. Želja, namjera i dužnost našeg današnjeg skupa je da sa pijetetom obilježimo stogodišnjicu rođenja Meše Selimovića. To je svakako i naš dug prema samima sebi. Ali sa sviješću da ni danas i ovdje, kao ni u raznim drugim povodima, niti želimo, ali niti možemo zaokružiti i iscrpsti fenomen njegove književnosti. A upravo to i jeste znak i dokaz njene veličine. Sa svoje strane, ja ću se danas zadržati na tri pitanja, i fenomena, koji se tiču ovog velikog stvaraoca: na Mešinoj misli u sadejstvu sa mišlju njegovog vremena; na eventualnim naznakama novih puteva te misli i te estetike koje dodiruju naše doba; i na jednom primjeru iz Selimovićeve metaforike na koji sam ostala trajno osjetljiva. Izbor iz filozofske misli epohe Danas je nesumnjivo da je filozofija egzistencijalizma u pozadini Selimovićevog misaonog odbira unutar lepeze književno-filozofske misli koju nudi njegova epoha. U osnovi su i prvobitni i zreli Sartre, onaj koga profiliraju šezdesete godine dvadesetog vijeka kod nas. Ideja da je čovjek tek krajnja suma vlastitih činova često je na razne načine prisutna i kod Meše Selimovića. Tako u jednom objavljenom razgovoru U razgovoru sa Danilom Erakovićem, iz 1963. godine, Meša Selimović izjavljuje: “Jer, čovjek je i dobro i zlo, podjednako, i samo u krajnjoj sumi, u zbiru, možemo reći da li je neko više dobar ili više zao.” (Spomenik ljudskoj patnji, u: Pisci, mišljenja, razgovori, Svjetlost, Sarajevo 1970). , istina u prvom redu u etičkom kontekstu, on govori o čovjekovom “zbiru”, “u krajnjoj sumi”, koja jedina omogućuje nečiju procjenu i definiciju. Meša Selimović svakako lično doživljava, ali onda sartrovski u svojim djelima osmišljava dijalektiku krvnika i žrtve. Selimoviću je bliska svijest da je čovjek zbir opozitnih mogućnosti i uloga u životu unutar društvene zajednice. Kraj Sartreovih Riječi (1964) oslikava njegovu spoznaju da je on – ali i čovjek – u prvom redu putnik bez plaćene vozne karte, ali istovremeno i kontrolor koji tu kartu uporno zahtijeva. A kod Meše Selimovića, na fonu vlastite oživljajnosti, pojedinac je neprestano na sudu, gdje je ustvari i optuženik, i svjedok, i sudija. Sartre je ograničenja slobode individue shvatio u trenutku “irupcije istorije” u životu udobno situiranog malograđanskog intelektualca u buržoaskom društvu, kako to sam definiše. Nakon Drugog svjetskog rata približio se filozofiji marksizma, na način da je započeo njegovu reviziju i dopunu. Meša Selimović je partizan i prvoborac u ratu, koji doživljava kao društvenu revoluciju, o kojoj piše, književno svjedoči, sve dok prvobitnu vjeru u novu pravdu ne opovrgne porodična tragedija uslovljena totalitarizmom. Uokvirenā i zadovoljnā, njegova misao preobraća se u upitnu, njegovo shvatanje čovjeka i društva stubokom se mijenja. Nova, dubinska misao nastaniće njegova kapitalna djela, Derviša i smrt i Tvrđavu. Šezdesetih godina zapadna filozofija kao novost, koja uključuje i kritiku egzistencijalizma, nudi misao strukturalizma. Od te misli i književne prakse, koja vodi poststrukturalizmu, kao i novom senzibilitetu postmodernizma, kod Meše Selimovića primjetna su njegova shvatanja o jeziku kao samosvojnom i takorekuć samovoljnom instrumentu pisanja i određenoj objektivnoj oslobođenosti u odnosu na želje i odluke onoga koji se njime služi, ali i koji njemu služi: jezik ne iskazuje ono što se i kako se namjeravalo, i u njegovom domenu, ostvareni čin pisanja i potvrđuje i mijenja namjeru. Samo je realizacija konačna. Ta nit i Selimovićevih razmišljanja najispoljenija je u odnosu na poduhvat pisanja Ahmeda Nurudina u Dervišu i smrti. Selimovićeva misao u velikim romanima je misao razočarenja i sumnje, skepse i nevjerice, ulančane deziluzije, nagrizanja, ništenja, pa onda dokidanja dogme, bilo da je ona religijska ili ideološka. Roman Derviš i smrt, koji ostaje najpoznatije i najprevođenije Selimovićevo ostvarenje, u nizu ruši sve napore, poduhvate, žrtve glavne ličnosti u borbi za osvetu brata stradalnika, koja i njega samelje i uništi, negirajući čak i njegova ubjeđenja i odluke, jer je ipak prihvatio, ali nije do kraja osmislio i aplicirao politiku “prljavih ruku”: njegov poraz, pripreman i proveden diljem romana jedan je od najpotresnijih u ranijim jugoslovenskim književnostima, na balkanskom planu, sa širenjem na dalje recepcije. Naznaka mogućnosti jednog novog života koji bi nastavio njegov put i predstavljao eventualno iskupljenje sudbine ostaje na kraju romana samo kao naznaka, i na individualnom planu, tik pred smrt, ne donosi ni spas, ni obećanje, nego kao da učvršćuje apsurd. Upravo stoga i iznenađuje činjenica da će naredni veliki roman, Tvrđava, kojoj se autor posvećuje odmah nakon Derviša, sa istim prikazom društva i njegovih antinomija, koje je, kao što je znano, na planu označitelja bosansko društvo 17. vijeka, a na planu označenoga vrijeme Selimovićevog postratnog života i krunjenja vjere i iluzija, da bi u konačnici univerzaliziranjem poruke postalo tragični model svakog ljudskog društva, – da će dakle Tvrđava ponuditi mogućnost individualnog izlaza i spasenja: svaki čovjek jeste gubitnik u životu, ukoliko ne pronađe ljubav! Autor je takav spas pronašao u svom životu i projicirao ga kao lično spasenje junaka Tvrđave Ahmeta Šabe. “Magla” i “mjesečina” Meše Selimovića Poznato je da je Selimović jedno svoje djelo, najbolje iz perioda u kome je oštrio i pripremao svoje pero, nazvao Magla i mjesečina (1965), naslov koji ja doživljavam kao najprikladniji, svakako najpoetskiji njegov naslov. Cjelina ove metafore, kao i svaki njen odvojeni dio, kod Meše Selimovića označavaju konkretne fenomene, kao i figurativna uzdignuća iznad konkretnog. Nepregledno je polje Selimovićeve “magle”, predio neomeđen i nadasve nesiguran, predodređen da čovjek luta i stradava u njemu. “Magla” je domen rata i zla, kao i sama pozadina velikih romanesknih poduhvata. Rat je proizvod zla koje obitava u čovjeku, a onda ga prevaziđe i uništava, on je totalni, sartrovski apsurd, mada ne i kamijevski moguća pozitivna činjenica, u romanima je doživljaj neideološkog i neistorijskog vida revolucije, u onim velikim je i vječna pozadina postojanja ljudskog društva. “Magla” su odnosi vlasti i onih nad kojim vlada, ona je svaka vrsta moći, smještena u odnose kao i u čovjeka. I pored totalno drukčije slike, svaka “tvrđava” je “magla”, a sve je “tvrđava”, u jednom svijetu kao i u jednoj svijesti, imenuje jedno doba,kao i svako vrijeme, samo joj se oblici mijenjaju. Samo naizgled opozitne, “tvrđava” i “magla” su univerzalne. Ali u Mešinom djelu postoji i “čudo”, koje je po definiciji odstup i negiranje zakonitosti. Konkretno i figurativno, ono je i eksplicitno i implicitno “mjesečina”. Mjesečina kao kosmički fenomen česta je u ovom romanesknom djelu: u Dervišu i smrti, nakon velike scene jurjevske mjesečine, situirane negdje pri početku romana, mjesečev sjaj se notira jedno vrijeme, a onda se polako gubi da bi na kraju sasvim nestao, svakako zato što se sudario sa zatamnjenjima, tamom “maglom” kasnijih poglavlja i samog kraja. U sintagmi koju ističemo riječ “magla” svakako je na prvom mjestu, i to vjerovatno ne samo iz razloga eufonije, poetskog blagozvučja. “Magla” preteže, “mjesečina” je svakako izuzetak, ona je sve što obasjava dušu čovjeka, “mjesečina” je ljubav. U Tvrđavi “mjesečina” kao metafora u potpunosti je vezana za Ahmeta Šabu i njegovu ljubav Tijanu. Šabo je nadaren za ljubav i sreću, zlu vremenu i tešku životu uprkos, zato ga ona i osvjetljava. Ahmeta Šabu ne iskvaruje njegovo vrijeme, jer ima čistu dušu djeteta i velikog naivca. Svakako i naivca koji je, sartrovski, sebe izabrao i prihvatio kao takvog. On ne bira između ljubavi i osvete, on je uvijek za ljubav. Stoga je i moguće, pored svih nedaća, progona, sramotnih kazni za neposlušnost, da u sebi eliminiše gorčinu i sačuva svježinu viđenja stvari i doživljaja svijeta. I Tvrđava je lanac zla i osvete, vraćanja zla velikim zlom, niz kome kao da nema kraja. Samo Ahmet Šabo ne pribjegava mržnji i osveti, stoga i ne postaje njenom konačnom žrtvom. “Mjesečina”, noćni sjaj može se pretvarati u psihičko čudo. Ali fenomen konkretne mjesečine koji, u određenim situacijama, uslovljava ponašanje gotovo cjelokupne ljudske zajednice, takođe postoji u djelu Meše Selimovića. To je pomenuta velika scena s početka Derviša i smrti, u kojoj mjesečina, i sama kao začarana, začarava ljude. Proljeće je nad Selimovićevom kasabom, Jurjevo, Đurđevdan, zapravo Đurđev-noć od srebra i činī. Noć je, pradjedovska, bogumilska, heretička u odnosu na dogmu, koja, dok traje apstrahira uobičajeni poredak stvari, paganska noć davninā, u kojoj ljudi posežu za vidovima “neregularne” putene sreće, koja će se ugasiti kad prestane noć, kad se ugasi mjesečina. Dušu Ahmeda Nurudina dodiruje nemir, sumnja u odnosu na ono što je u životu propustio: to su trenuci kad mu ne pomaže “svjetlo vjere” iz njegovog imena, niti bilo koje svjetlo. U život drugih ljudi, mjesečina jurjevske noći donijela je jednu vanvremenu, ali i jednu kosmičku dimenziju. Na trenutak, oni komuniciraju sa kosmosom. Noć se ni u jednom drugom odlomku iz Selimovićevog djela ne ukazuje kao toliko različita od sasušenog ljudskog dana i prejake, jednolične svjetlosti dnevnog osvjetljenja. U odnosu na ljudski dan, koji razgolićuje teški život ljudske zajednice, samo treperava svjetlost proljetne mjesečine omogućuje doživljaj nečega što izmiče kauzalnoj događajnosti, stoga ona i jeste čovjeku dostupnî doživljaj čuda. Takva je i “mjesečina” individualne ljubavi, zbog koje možda i sam autor odustaje od svoje bratske osvete. Ustvari, mada sa odgodom, on joj pristupa na sebi dostupni, a najučinkovitiji način onoga čije pero može djelovati jače od mača i podariti piščevom poduhvatu, pa i osveti, trajanje. Vidovi postmodernih postupaka u romanu Meše Selimovića Nesumnjivo je da roman našeg autora pripada modernističkoj paradigmi jugoslovenskih i evropskih književnosti svoga vremena, predstavljajući u njima kao cjelini jedan od najvrednijih dometa. Po zanimanju koje je izazvao u Evropi i u svijetu, po broju prevoda, on stoji uz bok djelima Ive Andrića. Ali baš poređenje s njima može da ukaže na prisutnost kod Selimovića književnih elemenata koji modernističku stilsku formaciju vode u pravcu kasnijeg razvitka književnosti kakva se profilira na Zapadu, to jeste ka određenom postmodernizmu. Na estetičkom planu, značajna je esejizacija Selimovićevog romana, veoma izražena u autobiografskoj paradigmi njegovog pisanja, koja se takođe ispostavlja postmodernističkom. To jeste i nije novost, jer, naprimjer, poznato je u kolikoj je mjeri ta esejizacija prisutna u djelu jednog Marcela Prousta: no to je ustvari upravo jedan od pokazatelja da će se postmoderna, preskokom preko moderne, okretati estetičkoj avangardi prvih decenija dvadesetog vijeka. S druge strane, veliki Mešini romani ocrtavaju politički apsurd, užas totalitarnog društva, na pojavnoj ravni onog iz 17. vijeka, kao i svakog koje ne uspije osigurati kočnicu pred skliznućem prema totalitarizmu. Takav diskurs priprema vrijeme sloma postojećih ideologija, onih u kojima dolazi do raspuknuća unutar totalitarne svijesti i njenog društvenog ispoljenja. Izričaj gubitka vjere u religiju shvaćenu kao ideologiju, kao i u ideologiju shvaćenu kao religiju, vodi evropski roman ka njegovom obliku s kraja 20. vijeka, ka vremenu kada se postmoderna i doživljava kao postideologija. Taklo i Selimovićev roman predstavlja dio dužeg procesa koji znači postepeno odricanje od istorijskog i društvenog optimizma koji je zasnovala filozofija Prosvjetiteljstva u 18. vijeku. Nakon tri vijeka zračenja, ta filozofija donijela je danas na Zapadu i obavezu pa i prinudu za pojedinca da bude zvanično “sretan”, na način određen i omeđen, kao i da je uvijek zvanično “zdrav”, jer sve je izlječivo, – sama smrt se šminka i maskira – a očajanje i depresivnost se ne prihvatajuO tome je ubjedljivo pisao novi francuski filozof Pascal Bruckner, u knjizi L’euphorie perpétuelle – essai sur le devoir du bonheur, (Neprekidna euforija – esej o dužnosti sreće), Grasset, Pariz 2000. . Postmodernizam reaguje na prinudu, na optimizam po komandi, koji tzv. demokratski Zapad formuliše i nameće pojedincu, što je jedan od vidova kontrole i iskaz opasnosti od obnavljanja totalitarne svijesti. Selimovićevo virulentno protivljenje kontroli individue u velikoj mjeri dodiruje ono što je Michel Foucault ostavio u naslijeđe poststrukturalizmu i postmodernizmu kao novoj osjećajnosti. U 17. vijeku Mešinih romana, društvo kontroliše pojedinca krajnje grubo i primitivno ali učinkovito, a sumnjivce i bez suđenja likvidira u “tvrđavama”. U Mešinom životnom dobu kontrola je brža i efikasnija, tehnička sredstva već daleko sofisticiranija. Ali Foucault strukturira učinke onoga što će nazvati kapilarnom kontrolom, koja je preventivna, odstupanja se onemogućuju mikro-kontrolom, od škola, internata, kasarni, preko institucije vjerske ispovijesti. Sofisticirana dresura će uključivati sve prefinjenija tehnička sredstva kontrole, stalno obnavljana, onakva kakva vidimo danas početkom 21. vijeka, a koja će se samo dalje usavršavati, auditivna, vizuelna, ona koja tačno situiraju mjesto i kretanje pojedinca, sve do elektronskog prstena na nozi zatočenika. Sve te mogućnosti nadzora i kažnjavanja, koje oslikava na svoj način i postmoderna proza, postoje u nagovještaju, zloguke ali vidovite, u pravcima na koje ukazuje veliki roman Meše Selimovića. *** Svjedok i saučesnik svog vremena, Meša Selimović je i danas i dugo će ostati vrijedan sagovornik našeg kao i budućeg vremena. Svako vrijeme čitaće ovu književnost na svoj način, a njene nesumnjive estetske vrijednosti jamstvo su budućih novih recepcija Meše Selimovića. Meša Selimović, pisac čije su riječi umne a ustroj “pisma” sačinjen od osvojene ljepote, biće savremenik i onih koji tek dolaze.